Secrets and Relationships
by alex-della-robbia
Summary: Finally got my first fic up here, anyway. It's a new year and hiroki is now going to kadic, will he find out about the factory, and odd get's a suprise as well, what is it? Read and find out, also romance between Y&U and A&J. Rating is T for now.


**I finally managed to begin to type this up, can't believe how long it took. Anyway, this is just the first chapter so far, nothing big yet, but there will be. Disclaimer-I don't own code lyoko**

**Chapter 1-New semester**

Yumi was walking to school thinking about what her parents had told her that morning. They said they were tired of her always coming home so late and won't tell them anything about why.

She hated lying to her parents but she had to keep lyoko a secret-at least for now. She couldn't believe how fast the summer had past, but it was time for school again-but what she didn't like was that her little brother hiroki would now be attending Kadic as well.

It was a long morning, the only good thing about the new year was that her parents finally decided to let her live in a dorm at the school-they thought it would probably be better that way. But unfortunately her brother would also be living at the school which annoyed yumi even more.

Yumi walked on to the campus of kadic academy carrying her backpack and two suitcases full of stuff she continued towards the dorms after getting her room assignments from the principle.

She looked down at the paper while walking.

"Hey, my room is right next to aelita's", yumi said to herself

She found her room easily and opened the door.

"Alright, I got a single room like aelita has too."

She decided to just dump her stuff on her bed, she'll unpack later. She then closed her door and went to find the others. She was walking to odd and ulrich's room to see if they were there yet.

She knocked on the door.

"Oh-uh…come in." ulrich said from inside the room.

"Hey ulrich I missed you" yumi rushing up to hug ulrich.

"Same here, it's good god to be back, I couldn't spend another day with my father." And at that moment yumi grabbed ulrich and pulled him down on top of her on his bed and began to kiss ulrich passionately.

"Ulrich, I love you"

"I love you too yumi"

"Oh ulrich," why did we wait so long. "I don't know, but we're together now and that's all that matters, lets not question it." They then kept on making out until about forty-five minutes later.

Then at that moment, odd unlocked the door and walked in carrying his bags catching the two by surprise.

"Well it's about time, I've been getting impatient with you two." Odd said with slight laughter in his voice.

"Shut up odd" Ulrich yelled back

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," odd said while dumping his bags on his bed.

We'll catch up later.

Odd then walked out and went to get some food. (obviously)

"So Ulrich, where's jeremy and aelita" yumi asked

"well all I know is that aelita stayed with Jeremy over the summer."

"Do you think anything happened between them"

Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough.

Ulrich and Yumi then left to find odd. They were pretty sure he was in the cafeteria stuffing his face.

They then walk into the lunh room to see they were right, odd's stuffing his face.

"Hey odd, slow down why don't ya, the foods not going to get up and runaway." ulrich joked.

"Shut up ulrich, food is sacred." Odd snapped back as they sat down to join him. After they all ate they ran to the front gate to wait for jeremy and aelita.

Odd then notices their car. "Hey, that's them." Odd shouted. The car stopped and aelita immediately jumps out of the car and runs to hug her best and closest friends.

"Oh how I've missed all of you," aelita said while giving each of her friends a hug.

"Great to have you back princess," odd cheered

Aelita blushed at the mention of her nickname.

Aelita was talking with ulrich and yumi whle odd walked over to jeremy who was rummaging through the trunk for their bags.

"So Einstein, did anything happen between you and princess over there." Odd whispered to jeremy then let out small laugh.

"Odd…mind your own business."

"Come on, tell me jeremy-what happened."

"Nothing happened, okay odd now drop it."

"Okay, fine, but I'll get it out of you eventually.

**That's it so far, I just wanted to get something up here, so please review, flames accepted, help accepted.**

**Will continue.**


End file.
